Bumpin Heads
by Silver Ink
Summary: Rogue was fighting and got knocked out. When she wakes up, she can't remember who she is. Insanit insuses. Eventually Romy.


A/N-Not mine. I don't know why I keep doing this. I mean, I meant to be paying attention to class, and my mind kept wondering back to this, so I wrote it. Writing it was kinda different for me. I guess I'm trying to try something new, and its coming out like this. I'll be trying a lot of different pov's (If I actually finish, cross fingers). You should review and let me know what you think. Thanks!! Hope you enjoy!

"Two weeks? But,"

"No 'buts' Rogue. I'm sorry to have to leave you alone with the new team, but, please remember you opted out of coming on this vacation."

"The vacation to Hawaii, where its hot? And I still don't have any control of my powers, so will have to dress in long pants and shirts the whole time and sweat to death? Ya, I kind of remember opting out of that."

"I'm sorry, Rogue, this is the only time Scott, Jean and Remy cold get off from school."

"Fine. Go. I don't care. Hank is staying back, right?"

"That's correct. Now, while were gone, you'll be in charge of taking over the training for the new members. I'll leave a list of all your duties. The rest of the team will be leaving in the morning, so you should say your good-byes now."

"Ya, sure. So, pretty much, I'll be doing what I've been doing with the new team? Fine, I can handle that."

"Thank you Rogue. I know I can trust you with the safety of the team, and the house."

Later

"Don't worry Rogue, I know I can trust you with the safety of the team, and the house," Rogue mimicked bitterly, as she hid behind a crate.

For some reason, the Sentinels had somehow figured our that all the key players were missing from the mansion and decided to attack. Or, she just had horrible luck, either way, they were here, the mansion was almost completely destroyed.

That left Rogue and Hank in charge of a handful of newbie's, and all eyes on Rogue as leader, because Hank, while a great person, awesome fighter, and exceptional doctor/scientist, he was a shitty leader.

So far they were holding their own. 2 out of 3 of the buggers that had attacked were down for the count, and the last one was going down fast. The newbie's were good. They paid attention, and listened to the plan. Unfortunately, 4 out of 8 of the newbie's were unconscious, leaving, Rogue, Bobby, Amara, and Ray left to do the fighting. Hank was taking care of the rest.

Good thing she had a plan for this shit. And it was working, too. Yay for planning. Now, Amara just had to do her part, then her and Bobby could take down this Bugger once and for all, and then start re-building the mansion. Again.

Crap. "Sunspot! Get outta the way!" Rogue shouted. Damn it. Too late! And that was the last conscious thought Rogue had, before instinct kicked in and she was darting out from behind the crate and tackling Amara out of the way, missing the major part of the attack, but getting clipped in the head.

"Shit! Rogue! Hank! Rogue isn't getting up!" Amara shouted!

"Calm down Amara, we need to take this guy out, fast. Rogue told us how, we just need to…to…stay calm and follow the plan. Ray! I need you to take Rogues place in the plan. Let's do this! Amara, keep Rogue safe 'till Hank can get to her!" Bobby shouted as he ran after Ray. Who knew he was a take charge kinda guy.

It was true though. Rogue had laid out the plan perfectly, so even without her guidance they would be able to follow it. She did all the ground work, they just had to follow through and do the leg work. She was counting on them to take this guy out.

Later at the Mansion

"How are they, Hank?" Bobby asked.

He and Ray ad taken the sentential down, following Rogue's plan. They had won.

Though, Bobby wasn't sure the price was worth it. Jubilee was slowly waking up, but Rahinn and Jamie were still out and Sam was getting fitted for a cast. Not to mention Rogue, who like Rahinn and Jamie, was still unconscious, paler then the sheets she was lying on and IV's sticking out of her arms, and a bandage wrapped around her head.

"Well, everyone should be fine. Jubilee, Sam and Ray are conscious, Rahinn is taking a nap, and Jamie was just knocked out. Rogue, well, rogues complicated. The Sentential grazed her head, but its still a head wound, and she hit the ground hard. She had slight head trauma, and, for now, all we can do is sit tight and wait." Hank explained as he re-checked his patients, administered the medication and finally came to a stop, looking over the resting Rogue.

"And how are you, Bobby? You were great out there, by the way. You make a good leader."

"I'm fine. I…I can't take the credit though, you know? It was all Rogue. I followed through on the plan she made. I wouldn't have been able to think that fast on my feet. If, if she hadn't made the plan before she was taken out, we would have been taken out fast. She's the leaser. And I don't know what to do now. Rogue's out, I _still_ can't get a hold of Professor X, the mansion is barley standing, were _lucky_ the lower levels are still here, and half my team mates, my friends, are broken." Bobby cried out in mixed worry and exasperation, his cool finally disappearing. He was surprised it had lasted this long. Watching Rogue dive for Amara like that had nearly given him a heart attack.

Rogue was his hero. He didn't think that was much of a surprise to anyone. How could she not be? She was smart, cool, witty, down right gorgeous, and funny as hell, if you got to know her. Him and the other newbie's had gotten to know her pretty well, on account that she was always getting in trouble for something or other, and the professors favorite way of 'punishing' Rogue was to have her help Logan train the newbie's in the danger room. After she was there for 2 weeks straight, Logan told her she should start taking on more responsibility, and had put her in sole charge of the training sessions. Surprisingly, Rogue was awesome at it.

They had all sat in a training session for the older X-Men and were impressed at how well Scott could handle, lead and strategize with the team and individuals. He always came off bossy, controlling, arrogant, and snobbish though. Rogue had the same qualities only without the horrible attitude. Not to say she didn't have attitude. She had plenty. Her sarcastic comments, dry humor, and observations kept them all in high spirits as the went though the training session. Rogue loved fighting, and tried her damnedest to pass that love on to the people she was teaching. Her enthusiasm, in the danger room, at least, was contagious and as a result, all the newbie's looked up to her, respected her, and in Bobby's case, had a huge crush on her.

When the professor announced that he was taking the original X-Men to Hawaii with Logan and Ororo, and that Hank and Rogue would be staying behind, he had been equal parts angry and elated. Angry because they were leaving Rogue behind. It seemed they were always doing that, and he could tell that it hurt her, though she'd never say anything. Elated because he wouldn't have to fight for her attention. Which sounded hilarious. She was a Goth, wasn't she? Who would he have to fight for her attention? Surprisingly, Rogue was pretty damn popular at the institute. Logan was always training with her, fixing his bike or just hanging out with her. When he wasn't it was Kitty and Kurt, and when they were with her, it was guaranteed that no one else would have her attention. Bobby didn't know how she could pay attention to the both of them at the same time and not have her head explode. She was just special that way. When she wasn't with Logan, Kitty or Kurt she was with Ororo meditating or with the professor, in his office talking about something. No one really knew what.When that wasn't going on, there was Scott, who would talk to Rogue for hours, getting in sight and advice on what to change or stay the same in the training sessions. While not admitting it to anyone, Scott knew that Rogue was a valuble team member, and her leadership qualities rivaled his. And, if that wasn't enough, there was Remy.

Remy. Good grief! He was _always_ around, and Bobby just didn't understand. He always flirted with her, fought with her, was downright protective and possessive in a way that normal girls would have swooned at, but, Rogue was no normal girl, and she usually put him in his place. They were best friends, though one might confuse them for boyfriend and girlfriend, if it wasn't for the fact that Remy dated other girls, and didn't bother to hide that fact, and Rogue would smack anyone who dared say that out loud.

So, with all those others gone, her attention was all his. After Jamie, Sam, Ray, Jubilee, Amara, and Rahinn. Not really though. They all loved her, in different ways, and she was surprisingly good a splitting her time, so everyone felt like they were important and special.

And, now, she was lying unconscious. And all he wanted was the professor to be back, or even better, Logan to be back so he could fix her. Or even better, for her to just. Wake. Up.

"Bobby?" Hanks voice drifted into his thoughts.

"Sorry, Hank. What was that?"

"I said, you should get some rest. You can't do anything but worry down here."

Bobby gave a humorless laugh. "It doesn't matter where I am, Hank, I'll be worried, but, at least here, I can keep an eye on everyone." 'On Rogue' he thought to himself.

""Alright Bobby. At least go check on Ray and Amara."

"Uuugh" The soft moan caught both men's attention, and both were at Rogues side in a second.

"Rogue? Rogue, my dear? Can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes. Can you do that for me?"

Rogues eyes fluttered open and she let out another weak moan and ried to shielf her eyes from the light.

"Bobby, if you would be so kind to go turn down the lights?" Hank asked, while walking to the other side of the room.

"Bobby was already half way across the room when Hank had spoken. He turned the lights down low and nearly ran across the room, back to Rogues side.

"Rogue?" he whispered, while Hank went to collect, something, from the other side of the room. Bobby couldn't car less, all his attention was on Rogue.

"Wh, what happened? Why does my head hurt so much? Rogue? Whats Rogue? Who are you? Oh man, who am I? Ahh! Forget me, what the hell is that?!" The last question was accompanied by a shaky finger pointing towards Hank, who was slowly making his way back over.

"Uhh, well, your Rogue. You were hit in the head, hard, and that is a him, and his name is Hank. He's you doctor. And I'm Bobby. You, umm, you don't remember?"

Bobby was, for the second time that day, fighting down his panic. He didn't know what was worse, Rogue uncouncious, or Rogue with amnesia.

Oh man, how was he gonna explain to the others that not only was the mansion broken, but so was Rogue?

End for now.

Review Please :)


End file.
